A vehicle such as an automobile is provided with a plurality of actuators for driving a window, a mirror, etc. The plurality of actuators are connected to an electronic control unit (ECU) by a wire harness constructed by bundling a plurality of electric wires. Each of the actuators performs operations of, for example, opening and closing of the window or angle adjustment of the mirror in response to control information by sending and receiving the control information through the wire harness.
Then, there is a problem that the wire harnesses increase in proportion to the number of actuators in the case of being configured to individually connect these plurality of actuators to the ECU by the wire harnesses. As a result, using one or a few wire harnesses, the plurality of actuators are mutually connected to the ECU by a bus. Then, identification is enabled by setting mutually different communication addresses in the ECU and each of the actuators and also the communication address is added to control information traveling in the wire harnesses and a destination of the control information is specified. Thus, communication between the plurality of actuators and the ECU can be conducted by one or a few wire harnesses and an increase in the wire harness is suppressed (see Patent Literature 1 as one example).